


年岁借我

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	年岁借我

01】  
西野七濑是在抵达马路女高之后才发觉天色有些暗沉的，因此她皱一皱眉，决定速战速决，虽然她连手上虚张声势的遮阳伞都没收起，以至于在后面的打斗环节中红伞的凹面吃了好大一口风，滞后了西野的动作，她不得不随着冲上来的两个女高学生的动作向后退了几步才最终稳住身形，将那两个女高学生击退以后西野松了口气，重新捡起了被丢在一旁的红伞。  
没有冲上来的马路女高生被西野刚刚露出的实力震慑到，都站在原地没有动弹，西野嘴角勾起一丝谈不上愉悦的笑容，转身往回走去。  
一步、两步、三步，头顶的伞布开始发出细微的声响。  
下雨了。  
西野微微皱一皱眉，今天真是绝对的能量消耗过多。

西野七濑，乃木坂高中生，十七岁，活生生的高三，目标是不消耗过多能量地度过高中生活。  
消耗过多能量的东西有很多，让西野举例的话，有奔跑、学习、整理房间，以及躺在床上时，睁开双眼就能望见的、在白天也不知疲倦地发着光的白炽灯，关掉它，也是消耗能量的事情。明明闭上眼睛就可以不再看见那灯光了。  
“七濑，房间是给你的，但如果你不能好好地整理属于你的地方的话，就不要住了。”  
明明是母亲的气话，而且从正常角度去思索的话，动手开始整理房间才是正解。  
但西野在估算了整理房间的能耗之后，毅然选择了离家出走。

“西野，如果去单挑马路女高的话，就请你吃烤肉，怎么样？”在公交车站的长椅上闭目养神的时候，听到同学这样的挑唆。  
如果是平常，能耗对比绝对是划不来的，但对于离家出走一天、又累又饿的西野来说，却是一个很具吸引力的建议。  
或许是空腹的时候会对潮湿感到格外的厌恶，西野一脸郁闷地撑着伞走回公交车站的时候，看到怂恿自己去单挑的那几个女生还在，看到自己便都一脸惊恐地站了起来。  
西野正歪头想着她们认识自己这么久了，不至于今天才被自己的实力震慑到吧？细细看过去才发现那些人的眼神乍一看似乎是落在自己身上，其实却有微妙的角度偏差，于是西野停下脚步，有些疑惑地随着她们的眼神朝后望去——  
是一个穿着成熟的……女生？比自己高出一些的个头，面庞白皙得不像话，头发长长地披散下来，锋利的眼神此刻正落在自己身上，似乎仅仅凭借眼神便能够将自己整个人都剖开来。  
“白、白石前辈好！”西野疑惑的眼神同那人锋利的眼神相撞之际，听到了身后的那波太妹带着惶恐的声音。  
白石……前辈？西野疑惑地转过头来望向太妹们，只见她们站得空前整齐划一，如同等待检阅的士兵。  
被称作白石前辈的人此刻开了口：“你们准备去做什么呢？”声音听起来也是叫人恼怒的沉稳。  
“我们……正准备去聚餐来着。”一个太妹规规矩矩地回应着。  
“啊，那么，加我一个吧，正好还没吃晚饭。”  
“等等，这究竟是谁？”西野总算忍不住，问出声来。  
“你怎么样都应该叫我一声前辈吧？”白石的声音与西野的同时响起来。  
“白石桑你都不认识么？是我们学校很出名的前辈，凭实力单挑过附近所有的学校并且都没有落败。”一个同伴恨铁不成钢地拽住了西野，小声地在她耳边这么说着。  
西野当然不知道，对于整天都沉浸在漫画和游戏中的西野来说，了解校史，无论正史还是野史，她都没有太大的兴趣。  
但既然是前辈的话……西野重新转过身去，看向白石，后者的眼神仍旧停在自己身上，似笑非笑的。西野在心里嫌弃了一秒，恭恭敬敬地垂头，叫了一声“前辈。”

自然是身为前辈的白石付钱请客，大家一开始拘谨，但白石虽然看上去严肃，却意外地平和，于是到了后半程大家便都放开来，谈话的声音也从一开始的窃窃变得比正常音量还大。  
这就显出西野的寡言和安静了，白石饶有兴味地看着西野，后者只是一言不发，明显也对于同伴们的话题不感兴趣的样子，只是一直不停地吃着。  
“西野一直是这样安静的么？”从西野身上得不到回应的白石转过脸去，问西野的同伴们。  
“对哦。”  
“省电大王，能够节省一分力气，就绝对不多花费一分。”  
“即使是被人挑衅了也不大会给出回应的，理由是‘太费力。’”  
白石越听越觉得疑惑：“那她今天怎么又去单挑隔壁高中？看实力也不是一般人吧？”  
“今天啊，今天比较特殊啦。”几个明显high起来的女生忍不住发出了笑声：“西野因为不想花费力气整理房间来着，干脆离家出走了，昨晚在二十四小时便利店凑合了一晚，今天大概是饿了，才被我用一顿烤肉说动了去单挑隔壁高中。”  
还有这样的人……白石越听越讶异，又觉得好笑，转过眼神重新看向西野，后者仍然只是安静地吃着饭，似乎是要把单挑损失掉的能量都补充回来。  
“你这样的人啊，在动物界是会散发出一种气味的，其他的动物嗅到了这样的气味，会马上明白你是一只不作为的动物，于是它们就会冲过来，把你吃掉。”白石凑近了西野，小声地这么说着。  
“那你大概是搞错了，”西野停下手里的筷子：“我很强。”  
“哦？”白石弯了双眼，猛地向着西野的脸凑过去。  
十七岁的西野七濑猝不及防，被猛然凑近的、二十五岁的白石麻衣的侵略性打败，有些弱气地朝后躲了一躲。  
“你不是说你很强么？”末了，白石笑眯眯地问西野。  
神经病。西野看了一眼笑得很欢畅的白石，心跳还没能回复过来，便埋头扒了一口饭。

“感谢白石前辈。”等一众人起身朝着白石鞠躬时，白石笑着冲大家摆摆手，末了眼神还是落在西野身上。  
西野微微垂着头，眼神定在一处，不知在想些什么。  
“西野今晚还是要去便利店住么？”白石笑着问西野。  
“是啊，她也没有别的地方可去了……”西野沉浸在自己的异世界里，不曾听到白石的询问，倒是她身边的伙伴们，七嘴八舌地代替她回应着白石。

“喂！七濑！”直到被身边的人揪住了胳膊，西野才回过神来。  
“白石前辈说，你如果没有地方去的话，可以先住在她那里。”

02】  
“所以你明明有车的，为什么要去公交车站？多走这么些冤枉路。”跟着白石步行了一小段路之后觉得自己已经把一年份的路都走完了的西野以为到了目的地，结果白石再往前走，却进了写字楼的地下停车场，开了车出来。意识到离目的地还远的西野忍不住抱怨出声来。  
“也太懒了吧……”白石看着西野坐上后排之后，吐槽过去。  
西野转脸望向车窗外，似乎是不愿意花力气回复白石。

到地方之后才发觉白石的房间意外地整洁，但其实也不意外，西野一面看着脚下白石找出来的拖鞋，一面歪头想着，只是，跟她设想中的前不良，有些不太一样。  
“你去洗澡吧。”白石将找出来的睡衣朝着西野迎面丢过去：“自从离家出走以来就没有洗过澡吧？小心身上真的会散发出什么味道喔。”  
西野沉默地望了白石一眼，一面期待着自己眼里的没好气被准确传达出去了，一面拿起被白石砸过来、却最终落在自己一侧沙发上的睡衣，站起身来朝着浴室走去。  
是洗完澡之后，打开折叠的睡衣，发觉白石将内衣包裹在其中时，才猛然觉出不对的地方——是跟着一个只见过一次面的人，回到家里来了，没有什么防备的。  
若说防备之心，当然还是有的，比自己大出好些岁、实力又很强的前辈，年龄上是被允许饮酒的前辈，邀请一个十七岁的未成年回家来住，在被邀请的那瞬间，心里已经当当当地敲响了警钟，却又木讷地点了头。  
是在期待什么么？不是吧。西野沉默地将白石找给自己的衣服一件件地穿上，衣袖和裤腿都有些偏长，倒不是问题，将袖口和裤腿都挽起来就好，只是大出来一些的衣服连带着挂在身上也显得空荡荡，于是西野又在心里埋怨起自己，为什么会在有防备之心的情况下跟着一个成年人回到家里来啊，如果这个时候让她在身处此地和回家整理房间中选择一样的话，她选择哪一样？西野歪歪脑袋，又猝不及防地想起白石唇上的那颗痣来。  
纠结了许久，最终推门出去的时候，看到白石已经拿了毯子歪在沙发上看电视，听到自己脚步声之后头也不回地叮嘱着：“我睡沙发，你睡我的床好了。”  
反倒是过了一会儿转过头来了，因为没有获得回应的缘故，看到西野穿着偏大的睡衣有些扭捏地站在原地时，忍不住笑了起来，不知道是因为睡衣的偏大还是因为西野的扭捏。  
西野眉毛动了动，似乎不满的神情马上要出来了，又似乎是反应过来此刻自己寄人篱下的身份，于是强忍了下去：“太早了，睡不着。”  
白石有些讶异，看向墙壁上的挂钟，已经是十点半，于是笑着说：“小女生睡太晚对皮肤不好哦。”  
西野丝毫不曾被吓唬到，兀自问着：“有没有游戏机？”  
游戏机的话，之前好像是有朋友送过一台PS4，白石挠挠头发，站起身，在储物间里翻找起来。  
结果这小女生似乎不满意的样子，低声嘟囔了一句“过时了”，“把电视让给我”的要求却提得理直气壮。  
白石向着沙发的一侧挪了挪，西野却坐在了离电视屏幕极近的地板上，手里拿着手柄操纵起来。  
“很爱打游戏么？”白石有些百无聊赖，望着西野的背影，问句就不由自主地产生了。  
西野的身影僵直了一下，又过了一会儿才点一点头，白石被这反应逗笑，说着“不想说就不说嘛，反应这么大。”  
没有回应了，西野认真地操纵着手里的手柄，等到屏幕上现出大大的“game over”字样时，才转过身来。  
“我不爱跟别人讲自己喜欢什么。”  
“嗯？”白石愣怔起来，心说是不是因为敝帚自珍的情绪，于是已经在心里抱了同理心地点了头之后，才得到了与设想完全不同的回应。  
“因为别人会从你喜欢的东西窥探到你自身。”  
白石因为惊讶而没能接上话的时候，西野持续地说下去了：“一个人喜欢的东西，与这个人是互补的，是这个人作为个体所缺失着的，我将喜欢赋予一样东西时，人们便能够反身从我的喜好中质询我，进而拆解我。”  
“所以不喜欢跟别人讲这些。”  
白石沉吟，望向坐在电视屏幕前的、十七岁的身影，神色是有气无力的，眉头不受控制地轻轻飞起，眼神望向自己时，有着一种与年龄不相符的凶狠之意。  
说得这么详细，是准备往深里说，是想要袒露心绪的模样了。  
但白石在这个当口变得有些犹豫，不知道自己能不能承接起十七岁的女孩子的心绪。

03】  
“科长今天心情不错嘛。”白石端着咖啡一脸惬意地望向窗外时，被下属这么说了。  
“是么。”一面反问回去，脸上却不由自主地露出了笑意，算是无声的应答了。  
拇指和食指拽住工牌的绳子，将工牌举到眼前，白石与证件照里的自己对视，忍不住又笑起来。  
她总是不能习惯工牌的存在，又或者是带着一种不可思议的情绪——以往的不良，居然能够老老实实地做上班族，而且还乖乖地戴着表明身份的工牌。  
能够做到科长，大概是因为一直以来的可靠，能够把交到自己手上的所有工作都圆满完成，除此之外不出什么纰漏。倒不是因为公司倡导的什么“工作使我快乐”之类的标语。工作着的时候，确实是没什么乐趣的心思在，也难怪今天难得的心情不错，便马上被属下感知了。  
是因为，住在自己家里的那个孩子么？

早晨在沙发上睁开眼之后习惯性地翻个身，掉到地板上之后才反应过来，卧室里是住着客人。  
昨天下班之后想要去便利店买瓶饮料来着，路过马路女高时看到有个穿着白色制服的女孩子撑着一把大红伞在打架，因为好奇驻足望了一会儿，在心里吐槽那把雨伞的时候就看到那女生将伞丢掉了才打退冲上前来的两个人。  
是实力不错的学妹，白石在心里暗暗赞赏了之后，那女生回过头来，白石得以望见女生的长相，头发刚刚到肩膀下几公分，嘴巴抿着，一脸严肃的样子。  
出于好奇跟上前去了。  
女生好像不认识自己的样子，请她们吃饭，也是埋头一直在吃，不多讲话。稍微逗一逗她，便马上像是一只炸了毛的猫咪一般，整个人的气息都变得防备和抵触起来了。之后却又同意了来自己家里借宿。  
早晨推门进去，看到女生将自己的床睡得乱七八糟，一条腿还在薄被外面，得亏穿了睡衣才不至于感冒吧，睡得酣畅，以至于嘴巴微微张开了。脸上没了一脸防备的严肃神情，看起来才有几分是十几岁女生的模样了。  
那个睡相，太好笑了。  
应该是因为这个心情好的吧？

下班之后没有买饮料，取了车之后直接开向昨天的那个公交车站，果然看到西野坐在长椅上百无聊赖的模样。在意识到之前，白石的嘴角已经扬了起来，西野看到自己之后也不客气，站起身来径直走上前来，拉开了车门，坐在了副驾驶的位置。  
白石有些好笑，发动了车子，才问：“怎么不坐在后面了？”  
“前面的视野好一些。”回答也是正正经经的。  
白石这下确定了，自己今天，是真的心情不错。

晚餐之后就要窝在沙发上看电视，西野便凑过来说要打游戏。白石今天倒不是很困，于是不愿意将电视让出来，西野拗不过白石，坐在一旁生闷气，一直吐槽着屏幕里的人物，造型不对或者哪里不对。  
不是省电少女么？白石有些头痛地看向聒噪不休的西野，最终选择了关掉电视。  
“看完了？那给我用。”西野兴冲冲地就要冲上前去，结果被白石按住了手。  
“不许用，我不用，你也不用，我们谁都不用。”白石一脸认真地向西野解释着规则。  
“那——你有漫画书么？”西野眨了眨眼，败下阵来，开始退而求其次。  
“没有，我不看那玩意。”白石一脸认真地向西野解释着，她真的跟御宅族，没有半分关系。  
“那就出门去逛书店？”西野又来了精神。  
叫她早些睡大概是不行的，做作业也是不行的，白石叹了口气，点一点头。

结果在离书店还有好多路的时候就滞留了，天杀的，西野居然喜欢爬行动物。  
为着维持大人尊严的目的，白石强忍着心底的战栗，随着西野走进了爬虫馆。从未见过的、柔软的神情出现在西野的脸上，她盯着保温箱里的蛇类，一双眼睛都弯了起来。  
“这个可以打开的哦。”或许是被西野捏起嗓子不断地说着“可爱”的模样打动，工作人员这么向西野说着。  
“欸？可以么？可以么？！”西野的情绪在一瞬间被点燃的时候，白石终于忍不住，朝后退了几步，留下西野一个人跟小眼睛的蛇类亲密接触。  
“给它起个名字吧？”西野一手托着不停蠕动的蛇，一脸幸福地望向白石，后者心虚地将视线投到天花板上，防止与爬虫馆内任何动物的视线相接。  
“就叫白石桑吧。”听到西野语气轻快的恶趣味时，白石欲哭无泪。  
但走出爬虫馆时，看到西野脸上的幸福神情之后，白石又在一瞬间做出了妥协。  
你喜欢的话。

“白石桑害怕的话就早说嘛。”走在身旁的西野冷不丁地这么说着。  
“欸？”结果还是被看出来了么？  
“白石桑不怕不怕~”语气轻快的少女，抬起手来，貌似安抚地揉一揉白石的头顶，嘴角是止不住的、恶作剧一般的笑意。  
是响晴的一天，夕阳不要命似地燃烧着，白石一脸无奈地笑着向后躲去，远处的树顶上停留着黑色的鸟类，在不同的枝丫间跳来跳去。

04】  
“麻衣样把这个念给我听嘛。”结果买了漫画书回来，西野还是不宁静。果然是因为年纪轻的缘故么，第二天而已，已经偷偷地把称呼换掉了，还能躺在腿上举起书本来撒娇。  
“漫画书要怎么念啊……还是你自己看比较好。”白石忍住想要朝后躲去的念头，拒绝了西野的建议。  
“念——啊——”拉长了声音。  
白石叹口气，接过西野手里的漫画书，翻开最初那页。

“乔纳森，你知道什么是勇气吗？ ”  
“……”白石用沉默来代替画面中的省略号。  
“听好了，乔纳森，勇气就是知道什么是恐惧，并面对它，将它视为自己的囊中之物。”

这样中二的漫画么……白石这么想着的时候，赖在自己腿上的西野却开了口。  
“面对恐惧，并且面对它……”  
白石没有讲话，听西野继续说下去。  
“如果，我是说如果，”西野猛地坐起身来，望着白石：“如果省电主义者喜欢上了一个会让她花很多时间去追逐的人的话，该怎么表现出勇气？”  
白石的手指捏紧了书脊，没有回应。  
西野看着白石，比自己早出好几届的不良传说，强撑着走进爬虫馆的堂堂科长，在书店时专注地凝视着一排排书脊的眼神，此刻正凝视着自己。  
应该跟凝视书脊时的眼神略有不同吧，西野抬手，握住了白石的手腕。  
白石微微一颤，手里的漫画书已经落到了地上。  
“这个脉搏……很平稳嘛。”西野有些不甘心地说着，凑上前去，在白石唇上落下了极轻巧的一个吻。  
“这样的话……”西野沉吟着，手指仍然停留在白石的手腕，并且失望于白石心跳的平稳。  
但白石挪了挪身子，凑了上来，覆盖了西野的唇。

起始是轻轻地覆着，但西野身上的味道冲进鼻腔后就无从冷静了，白石张开了唇，耐心地用牙齿轻轻啮咬着西野的下唇，等到西野终于耐受不住松开齿关，接收到可以入侵的信号，白石便将舌探了进去，捕捉到西野略显怯懦的舌尖。  
说到底，就算是她主动了些，年龄上的差距果然还是差距。西野觉得两颊已经滚烫，白石的舌在自己口里放肆着，手里原本握着白石的手腕的，早不知在什么时刻被挣脱了，心底有疑问的时候才发觉白石的手已经揽在自己背后。这么个状况，倒像是白石在教自己怎样才算是接吻一般。  
西野早已觉得头脑混沌了，迷茫中又想起第一次见面时，白石在饭店里对自己说过的话。  
“你这样的人啊，在动物界是会散发出一种气味的，其他的动物嗅到了这样的气味，会马上明白你是一只不作为的动物，于是它们就会冲过来，把你吃掉。”  
这是……要被吃掉了吧。  
西野这么想着的时候，白石总算停下了亲吻，手却不安分地钻进了制服的下摆，摩挲着内衣的外缘，另只手也不曾闲着，松开了自己的领结，然后是一颗一颗的制服扣子。  
太羞耻了。西野抬手捂住了双眼，明明是默许的动作，白石却偏要再问上一问。  
“七濑是知道的吧？知道之后会发生什么吧？”  
没奈何地点点头，结果又要问。  
“不是出于什么叛逆的心理吧？”  
什么跟什么呀……于是干脆不去回应，只是捂紧了双眼。下一秒覆着双眼的手却被白石握在手里了，吻细细密密地落在手背和指缝间。  
白石不是没有忍耐过，一开始的跟随和邀约之后便觉后悔：自己这是在对一个未成年下手么？说到底自己也才刚刚成年没多久不是么？倒是能耐了你。将西野放进自己的空间之后，想要再拉开距离倒是不可能了，把电视让给她，给她烧早饭，陪她去爬虫馆，带她去买漫画，结果她最后躺在自己腿上蹭来蹭去，要自己念漫画给她听，奇奇怪怪的要求之后，又给了奇奇怪怪的一个吻。  
西野当然也是，一开始警钟就在她心底当当当地响个不停了，比自己年长的成年人，请自己去她家里住，给自己穿她的睡衣和……内衣，听自己的胡言乱语，带自己去买漫画书，响晴的天气里她笑起来整张脸都是柔和的弧度，虽然亲吻了之后心跳也没有丝毫的变化。但……是喜欢的吧？  
小腹上觉得凉飕飕，这才反应过来白石刚刚已经解开了自己制服的扣子，西野忍不住觉得羞赧，白石却没有下一步的动作，连领结都是解开了就放在那里了，似乎是根本没有褪去的必要，白石便已经解开了内衣的扣子。放开了一直被吻着的双手，百褶裙的扣子压根没有碰，手已经兀自从裙摆下钻了进去，褪去了自己的内裤，不知是哪根手指在早已润泽的地方抚了一下，西野整个人就颤栗了起来，知道白石这下已经彻底弄清楚自己的状况了。  
白石也不讲话，只是坐起身来，整个人朝后退了退，停在了西野双腿间。  
这是——西野来不及反应，又觉身上的制服和领结半开不开的，羞耻得紧，没曾想刚刚伸手去，拽住了一边的衣襟，白石已经用牙齿轻轻地在腿根咬了一口。  
这下子不说手上的动作没法继续，连腿都绷得直了，这么发愣的当儿，停在半途的手已经被白石握住了，放在沙发上。白石抬起眼来，唇上亮亮的，西野别过脸去，不想去揣测白石唇上的东西究竟是什么。  
“别动衣服，什么都别动——”  
西野听得白石这么说才反应过来，原来自己身上的衣服这样，都是白石故意的——到底是比自己多活了几年，绝对没有白活。这么想的时候，心底的一丝不甘涌了上来，又想起来刚刚白石压根没有回应自己的问话，心跳也没变——是说我单方面地表白了，她却什么都没有说么？西野微微蜷起腿来，想要坐正了身子扳回局势，但二十五岁的白石又怎么会让十七岁的西野得逞——白石轻轻咬了咬早已莹润的花瓣，受了刺激的花瓣张开来，白石便将舌尖探进了花心去。  
这下西野彻底没了气力，别说坐正了，别说衣服了，别说白石的心跳到底有没有加快了，全身心的注意力都集中在一处了，那一处还不由自己掌控。火热的地方早已变得硬挺了吧，白石也没有冷落了那里，鼻尖磨蹭过去，整个人就是一阵战栗，想要说的话语也没法连成字句，出口的是自己认不得的吟叹，于是慌里慌张地抬手捂住了嘴。  
等到白石觉出肩上的腿突然地伸直了的时候，原本润泽的地方甚至能够垂下汁液来了，于是带着一丝的得色，嘴角忍不住又勾了起来，抬眼望向眼前的西野。  
倒不是因为西野十七岁自己才觉得意，而是自己喜欢上的西野，恰恰好是十七岁，能够让喜欢上的西野舒服，她便觉得开心。  
此刻的西野早已没了第一次见面时暗沉的神情，想是因为刚刚太过挣扎，头发都乱了，脸颊自然是泛着红，微微地喘着气，眼神却是真真正正地摄魂，雪白的制服半开半掩着，红色的领结也还没拿掉，叫人看了直想一个冲动就此跟恶魔签下了浮士德曾签过的契约。  
白石直起身来，原是想要替西野整理衣服的，但西野却微微喘着气，吻上来的时候脸颊和嘴唇都烫得不像话，绵软的手臂还要勾住自己的脖颈——  
白石暗暗握了握拳，这下子，可怎么忍得了？  
于是吻着，一面伸手将西野的制服，连同领结都褪去了，再向下摸索着，百褶裙的扣子和拉链，轻车熟路，因是自己许多年前每天都穿的，所谓学妹的便利之处？不行的不行的，再这样下去又要成了不伦的路数，我只是纯粹地喜欢着她而已。  
将西野从沙发上抱起来，白石朝着卧室走去。  
刚刚已经问过了吧？不是叛逆？不是吧。西野是知道接下来要发生的事情的。  
白石伸手脱自己的衣服，一面跟西野逗趣：“等下没有衬衣捉的话，可以捉住床单，或者我的后背。”  
西野躺在床上，听到白石这么不正经的话语，便别过脸去。但也没能别过去多久——白石重新凑了上来，吻一吻自己的胸前，再吻一吻脖颈，然后才是嘴唇，西野看见白石的眼睛变得微微泛红，在心里讶异——这下是真的要被吃掉了的。于此时此刻而起的异样心绪，抬手在白石光裸的肩头推了一把，却随即被白石的手捉住，摁在了床上，吻在这个时候又变得更剧烈了些，仿佛是在告诉自己——刚刚已经询问过你了，中间也已经停止过了，是你又让我这个样子的，这个样子的话，就不会停下了。  
白石在亲吻中感受到西野的手轻轻地推在自己肩头，气息忍不住又粗了几分，捉住了西野的手——不能再给她机会了，刚刚已经给过了，再给她机会的话，她说不定能犹豫到明年，不是开玩笑的，是真正意义上的、明年。  
白石这么想着，轻轻含住了西野的耳垂，手指一路朝下探去，中指整个地抵在发硬的小核上，稍微来回，身下的人便已经战栗不止了——这种情况，你其实也是想要的吧？这么想着，白石彻底停止了恼人的磨蹭，直接将手指探了进去，没有停止地推动着，直到一整根手指都被吞到了根部。  
西野刚刚已经觉得羞赧——白石的中指，手掌明明贴在小腹下面的，却堪堪地够到了那里，这下又觉得整根都被送进自己身体里来了，自己一寸一寸地被挤开，为她让了路，酸胀的感觉让她止不住地喘息起来。  
白石的吻，安慰性地落在了眉尖、鼻梁、然后是唇，微微喘息着的双唇，自然是毫无防备地被侵入了，连带着底下也动了几下，酸胀中觉出一丝痛意，西野一时觉得五感都被放逐了，一时又觉百感交集，眼角便落下了些泪来。  
白石凝望着西野，伸出舌尖为她舔舐去了那泪——如果说刚刚她有冲动想要为此去与魔鬼签下条约的话，此刻她会不管不顾地签下。她是二十五岁，西野是十七岁，她是成年的那个，西野是未成年的那个，甚至——她是学姐，西野是学妹，她们刚刚在客厅旖旎的时候，西野身上还穿着她们都穿过的校服呢。  
那又如何，白石喜欢着具体可感的西野，不良又或者是什么，离家出走什么的，省电什么的，她总该在什么时候学会些成人的规则，生硬的规则。我能给她一个缓冲，当然，之后的责任也全由我来负起。  
白石这么想着，感到西野将手臂搭在自己脖颈上，明明刚刚才表示过不会这样的，大概是到了神志不清的时刻吧——白石这么想着，手上的动作便快了些。随着自己动作震颤的西野这下总算连捂住眼睛、捂住嘴巴这样的动作也做不出来了，只是轻轻地发出象征愉悦的声音。  
直到白石感到西野的手臂和底下都猛地收紧了，一切似乎都在一瞬间停止了，声音似乎也停止了，过了好久才放松下来，白石便松一口气，也跟着放松下来，手指自然是暂时舍不得取出来——她给予西野了太多的余韵，她也要跟着体会过了才会放手。

05】  
礼拜天的早晨，白石的闹钟响了一声便被摁灭了。西野仍旧钻在她的怀抱里，睡得香甜。白石一手揽紧了西野的背脊，这是属于她的西野，要衣服的话，得一会儿去衣柜里找，要食物的话，得一会儿去厨房里烧，要漫画的话，得一会儿去书店里买。她只是想要对她好些，又不知道一会儿西野醒来以后究竟会是怎样的反应。于是心在胸腔里砰砰砰地跳得起劲，忍不住又自嘲原先觉得自己是老年人了，心跳平稳来着，昨晚也是——  
其实才不是，西野凑上前来的那一吻，像是在心底用力地敲响了什么重锤一般，等到加速，是几十秒之后，那个时候西野的手早已不再停留在自己手腕了。

西野醒来的时候便看到白石长长叹了口气，于是笑着伸出手臂，点在白石唇上的那颗痣，那手随即被白石握住了，送到口边吻着。  
“老学姐叹什么气？”西野的语气算上平稳。  
“我在想啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“在想该怎么不动声色地对你好些。”给你更多的历练？把你带在身边护着？  
“不——要——”西野一字一句地回答着。  
“嗯？”白石不解。  
“像你这样出色的人，喜欢我这个年龄的人，原本就不会是一件不动声色的事。”  
“也对。”白石沉吟了一晌，点了点头。  
“欸……”换西野沉默了。  
“怎么了？”  
“真的是，喜欢么？”  
白石笑了起来：“真的是，喜欢。”  
白石感到西野一直紧绷着的身体在这个时候才终于放松了下来。

“不会真的在交往吧？”被身边凑成一堆的太妹们围起来，七嘴八舌地问着，西野只是在最开始点了点头，后面就懒得回应了，干脆趴在课桌上，没了言语。  
“哎呀西野你可以啊，白石那样的前辈都能被你拿下。”  
“不过也有人说，初恋是只适合回忆的恋情，不会一直在一起的啦。”  
“而且！你们之间还有年龄差！你是个离家出走身无分文的高中生！她是个科长！差距不要太多哦。”  
“社会人的经验太丰富了，说不定只是为了新鲜感跟你玩玩而已？”  
西野听腻了，有气无力地从课桌上抬起头来：“我数到三，不闭嘴的就来打一架。”  
周遭倒是静了下来，但重新趴回桌上的西野，心情反倒是没法平静下来。  
虽说不是个偏听则乱的人，但毕竟遇到的是与感情有关的事情，又是初恋，从哪方面看，自己和白石，段位都差了很多，十七岁的西野，终究还是悄悄地乱了心境。

白石科长最近的心情越来越好了，这是下属都能够明显感觉到的。很少再看到她一个人对着自己的工牌露出莫名其妙的表情来，连效率都高了很多，很少让大家加班了，一下班就笑着吩咐大家快些回去，“工作明天再做吧，没有关系，我们赶得及的。”  
中了大乐透？那还做什么工作啊，干脆辞职就好了嘛。  
拿到了升职的内定？也不太可能吧？刚刚升上科长没多久啊这才。  
谈恋爱了？  
几个属下觉得这说法靠谱，于是互相望了一眼，彼此心照不宣。

按时下班之后去高中接西野，白石将车停在公交车站靠前一些的位置，看到西野之后摘下墨镜笑得毫不掩饰，西野觉得羞赧，毕竟是刚刚经历过情事的人，比不得白石的经验丰富，只好移开视线瞥向窗外，结果为自己扣安全带的人冷不丁地凑得很近，又被吓了一跳。  
“要吃什么？”开车的人脸也不曾侧过来，直接的询问，似乎已经是当做了家常。  
“经验丰富的社会人啊，特征是上手很快、发展很快，过后变回温吞水，然后在腻了的时候选择恰当的时机，漂亮帅气地说分手。”太妹伙伴们的话语被重新回想起，西野思忖了一下，觉得前半句几乎是已经完成，就差后半句了。心下一时觉得机警，又觉出惶恐，又要维持十七岁稚嫩的骄傲，一下子竟然不知道该如何回复。  
自然是注意不到的，昨天才刚刚做过，按理说正好是热恋期，白石得不到回应，以为西野在发呆才没给出回应，于是再问，西野闷闷地说了一句随便。  
那就吃贵的，白石打定主意以后，转了方向盘。

吃贵的，小朋友的情绪看起来也仍然不是很高，餐厅前部的圆台上乐队演奏着和缓的曲子，白石心底又欣喜了一分，觉得西野不像同年龄的人，对物质没有太多的欲求。  
穿着简单的制服的，十七岁的西野。处在少女一生最好的年龄里，眉眼刚刚开始跟十二三岁不一样起来，蜕变却并不急于改造她，慢慢地来，稍稍长开了一些，还不会用眼神，眉梢也做不到熟能生巧，手怯怯地握着盛满果汁的杯子，不知道刚经历过情事的自己是什么模样地，探出舌尖来，轻轻地舔舐去嘴角残余的甜意。  
白石慌里慌张地垂下头来，在桌下将手握成了拳头。  
我这是，在想些什么啊。

回家。叫西野去洗澡，出来之后变得羞赧起来，眼神也飘忽。是看到自己身上的吻痕了吧，白石了然地想着，却怔怔地说不出话来，只在心里叫自己一会儿洗澡的时候把水温调得低一些。  
自然是安静的，白石日间忙活了一整天，工作密度是近几天来最大的，晚上又忙着接西野、带西野去吃饭，冷水浇退了情欲以后歪在沙发上，不一会儿居然困顿了起来，半睡半醒间挣扎着歪倒了身子，在沙发上躺得平稳了，睡意便轻快地来了。  
西野垂头看漫画，昨天听白石念过的那本，再翻，情节都是一样的，烂熟在心里了，却开始心不在焉起来，忍不住又抬头看向那人，却发现是在沙发上睡着了。  
不怕感冒么？西野在心里这么想着，去房里拿了毯子为白石盖上，一面想起之前的自己，因为懒于起身拿被单而睡成感冒的事迹，倒是不止一桩，心下觉得好笑，有些同情自己，又有些认命。于是漫画也不看了，窝在沙发前看白石，睡着原来是这个样子，那么白皙的面庞，那么长的睫毛，鼻梁和嘴唇，看起来都只是五官而已，放在她身上，却又都不一样。眼神一寸一寸地往下走，越发觉出心上人的自信和完美，是自己这个年龄无论如何都做不到的，视线落在白石露在毯子外的手上，像是触到什么极热的东西一般，飞速地移开了。  
这才发觉白石是醒过来了，似乎仍是困顿的样子，脸上也没了什么笑意，只余下温软的神情，抬手将手掌盖在自己头顶，手指轻轻地揉着刘海。  
西野坐在原地，任白石把自己的发型变得不成样子，这动作叫她稍稍心安。但毕竟不是完全的心安，十七岁的骄傲和患得患失两相撕扯了一番，最终还是问出来：“麻衣样，我是不是，年龄还是太小了？”  
白石微微皱了眉，看出西野流露出的一些情绪，却终究是太过信任西野沉稳的表象，于是只是笑了起来：“七濑总有一天能够做到举重若轻的。”  
后面的话语，她在睡梦里说了，记忆出现了偏差，她以为自己对着西野说出口了的。  
她在睡梦里说了，我等你。

06】  
“我，今天放学以后准备回家，整理一下房间。”天台便当时间，西野把手里的三明治捏得不能再扁以后，向大家这么宣布了。  
“哇，七濑，你不要继续省电了吗？”  
“果然是恋爱使人改变。”  
西野垂下头来，苦笑，大家的反应，果然跟她的想象一样。

举重若轻，究竟要怎么做到？  
母亲和哥哥因为震惊而选择了站在门口围观西野整理房间的时候，西野正没好气地在心里这么想着。  
整理书架，漫画书太多了，太累了，其实不用码得那么整齐的吧？只要看的时候能准确地找到需要的那本不就好了。  
床铺，笨手笨脚地换床罩，然后是叠被子。  
一面整理着，一面还要不自觉地看着安静躺在一旁的手机，她早上去上学之前，给白石留下了联系方式的。  
总算是没辜负了自己的期望，手机震动起来的时候西野几乎是扑了上去。  
是白石的消息没错，但点开之后却无论如何都笑不出来。  
“听你同学说，今天回去整理房间了么？七濑真棒。”  
什么啊……西野嘴角撇了一撇，将手机放回原处了。  
没有挽留，没有想念，什么都没有么？  
果然，经验丰富的社会人，就是段位高。

“我们家的妹妹，要不要吃西瓜？”太盛一手将一瓣西瓜朝着西野递过来，另只手已经不客气地将西瓜往嘴巴里送了。  
西野放下手上的活计，拿过哥哥手里的西瓜，乖乖地随着哥哥并排坐在矮几前。  
“我家妹妹，离家出走这几天过得好不好？”太盛伸长了腿，漫不经心的样子。  
“还好，没饿死。”提到这个，西野又开始没好气起来。虽说自己在外面过得还可以，算是一方面，但怎么样，母亲和哥哥，都应该，起码是象征性地，找找自己吧？  
太盛看着妹妹鼓起来的腮帮子，还是忍不住笑了出来，伸手去捏，西野熟练地躲过。  
“七濑啊，还小呢……”太盛笑着，这么说了。  
是以往都会说的话语，但在今时的西野听来，却不是普通的滋味，连西瓜都不想再吃了。  
这样的情绪差，还是被太盛看到了，脸上的笑意不减，又要伸手揉西野的头发，被西野嫌弃地躲过了：“你能不能先洗手？”  
“啊，好……”太盛嘴上答应着，却没有站起身来：“七濑也开始，考虑起成长之类的问题了呢。”  
“是啊，”不知有没有求助的心情在，倒是干脆利落地承认了：“举重若轻，到底是什么样的？”  
“举重若轻么……”太盛看似苦恼地用右手托了腮：“大概就是，坚信自己所拥有的，捍卫自己所拥有的，由此而产生的勇气和成长。”  
似乎是不习惯自家哥哥讲话这个腔调，西野垂头思索起来，太盛在这个时候起了身，大概是终于要去洗手了。  
“我乱说的，你家哥哥也还在成长中，说不出什么大道理的。”  
“不过七濑，举重若轻的第一步，是相信父母和兄长对你的关心，”太盛的身影已经隐没在转弯处了，话语仍旧轻轻地传出来：“比如我们都通过同学知道了你这几天是在可靠的前辈那里，所以才放心地没有到处去找你。”

可靠的前辈……听到这样的措辞时，西野觉得面颊一阵烫意。  
可靠……么？  
刚刚白石的那封邮件，似乎跟哥哥和母亲的知而不寻，有一样的意思。  
但是，真的是一样的吗？

晚间惯常地吃了饭，跟母亲哥哥有一搭没一搭地聊着学校的见闻。  
“七濑看起来活泼了很多。”笑起来的时候，被母亲这么说了。  
“是啊。”要命的是，哥哥也附和了起来。  
更要命的是，西野莫名觉得心虚。

“打一局？”饭后母亲和父亲去散步了，太盛将游戏手柄扔给西野。  
西野伸手捡起，跟哥哥盘腿坐在电视屏幕前。  
“说起来啊……”心不在焉的样子，第一局不到两分钟就输掉了，西野顾不上游戏，继续地问下去：“如果喜欢的人，年龄比你大，你会怎么办？”  
太盛有些惊讶地转眼看向西野，后者心虚，视线一下子收起来，更加欲盖弥彰。  
“那么，那个人，也喜欢你么？”  
“大概，大概是喜欢的。”这是西野目前最不能够确定的事。  
“啊，要哭了，”太盛做出哭泣的神情来：“我家妹妹突然变得不省电，原来不是体谅家人，而是因为有了喜欢的人啊，真是女大不中留……”  
“你，正经点。”西野熟练地将手柄递过去，在哥哥手肘上敲了一下。  
“嗯，正经点的话，就是，管它的年龄，喜欢就是喜欢，你喜欢别人当然不是因为年龄，别人喜欢你，当然是我家妹妹有值得喜欢的点，就算是有什么问题，也绝对不是年龄的缘故，而且，”语气猛地一顿，太盛伸手揉西野的头发，旋即被西野打开了手，于是哭丧着脸说出最后一句：“我家妹妹是很棒的。”

“七濑，要不要去单挑隔壁啊？”西野在天台上百无聊赖的时候，又被这么怂恿了。  
“不去！”回答干脆利落。  
“欸，不是说要到达顶点吗……”西野转过身去，眯起眼来，远远看见了白石的车，已经把身边人在说着的话语都屏蔽掉了。  
是没有预先约定了要见面，也会出现在学校这边么？

白石忙完了手上的项目之后给大家下了班，开车回去，仍旧是取道西野学校那边，越近越觉出忐忑，手指还在有一搭没一搭地拍着方向盘，心里已经预想起，如果，今天还是看不到她的小姑娘的话，会是怎样的失落。  
好在她的小姑娘，从来没有让她失望过。  
白石看着西野拉开车门坐上来，嘴角是有喜意的，却又谨慎地抿了起来，眼神一直是端着的，坚持不往自己这边看，凑过去给她系安全带的时候却又忍不住偷眼撇过来。白石堪堪接住了那视线，觉出情事为西野带来的改变，于是在心里惊讶女孩子的成长，女孩子的成长，仿佛不是成长而是诞生。吻上去的时候觉察到西野的手扣住了自己的手腕，于是又笑，挣脱了之后将西野的手拿起放在左胸处，心脏在那里慌里慌张跳个不停，白石含混地跟西野解释：“手腕那里的会骗人，这里是真的。”  
是真的，心跳如雷了。

自然仍旧是粘人的，十七岁的女孩子，初经人事之后仍旧羞赧，连长吻都能让脸颊烧起来，为着掩饰一直垂着头，想要看看她都不能，这么想的时候，觉得幸福简直要溢出来了，于是笑容便不再掩饰。  
“你，笑什么啊？”结果虽然垂着头，还是在偷眼观察着自己么？这么想的时候，白石脸上的笑容又蔓延了几分，险些收不住了。

“借给我。”冷不丁的发言，果然还是跟不上年轻人的思路，猴急了些，手已经探进了制服前襟，又疑惑地望着她。  
“年龄，借我几岁。”执拗的眼神，一直一直望着你，望到你想要把她整个地吃下去，这才反应过来小姑娘之前都在紧张些什么，心不由自主地又软了几分，轻轻咬上她的耳垂。  
“借给你，都给你。”  
手在这个时候触到了内衣的边缘。  
“还会，等着你。”


End file.
